Origins of the Eternal Nightmare
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Trapped for eternity, something escapes from its own nightmare, causing a new one to emerge...


_(Hello. I thought I'd try something entirely different from what I usually do. For some reason this one's really dark. I don't know what came over me. Well, please review and enjoy. ^^)_

Darkness surrounded me, and the scent of death approaching. My arms were open for it, welcoming it's cold embrace. For days, weeks, months, years have I starved. Craving for something that didn't exist. Thoughts of the past compressed in my head, becoming nothing but flat substances. Light doesn't exist anymore. In this world, nothing does. As minutes pass by, I feel my fingers slowly fading. Maybe they already have. Maybe I'm just a wisp of air, a stray breath. I don't know anymore. I wait in silence. Waiting for something I don't know. I'm alive, yet dead.

Bursting forth, beings enter my vision. I squint, light burns my flesh. Screaming, yelling, scratching. An emotion flows through me, the first in eternity. Hate. Why now? Why does light penetrate my solace of loneliness after I've begged, cried for it embrace me eons before? Sight is enabled. My vision returns. Darkness isn't the only object I see anymore. Taking in my surroundings, my hatred still burns. All around, bright, joyous images dance. Fantasies, happy memories, things that are to come. Smiles occupy faces. Laughter fills each space. I couldn't take it. Loneliness had done something to me. Deformed me. Twisted me. I was not who I was before.

Rage engulfed me. Lashing out into the brightness, I will myself to take a physical form. Crimson, blood-colored blades emerge from inside. With yells of abhorrence, I rushed into the scenes of joy, swiping and slashing everything I see. Blood splatters, body parts fly. They were cruel to me. Their smiles and joyous dancing torturous to my whole being. How could they revel in happiness when I have existed in total solitude for eternity? Jumping between dreams, darkness follows, tainting the bright worlds I enter. I didn't mind. After spending eternity in that dark void, I have come to embrace darkness. Appreciate it. Embrace it. Love it.

Every scene I enter, I feel the presence of another being in each one. Some don't notice me as I silently glide towards them. Brave ones even dare to welcome me. It didn't matter. It was too late for friendliness towards me. I suck out the life and happiness from each dream, leaving it shriveled and lifeless. All of the joyous emotions I consume is processed inside of me and turns into something else entirely. It emanates off of my body, consuming anyone and everyone who dares wander close enough. Fear. Fear is a by-product of my rage, my hate, my loathing. The more I spread it, the more fear I sense.

If I was capable to, I would have cried, the tears creating a salty ocean impossible to not drown in. Tears of anger. Tears of hate. But also, tears of sorrow. I moved faster and faster as my emotions turned into a frenzy. A potpourri of sentiments, feelings and memories. My lust for fear blinds me. I've become addicted. More and more dreams I enter, leaving no inner fear unturned. I didn't care anymore. I had found something that can occupy my time. Anything was better than being in that dark void. No confinement. Just freedom to release my emotions. Burning down a huge mansion. Decapitating old men gathered around a table. Throwing small infants into a furnace. All part of my emotional vent.

Then it all ended. Entering another dream, gold surrounds me, and I find myself in a chamber filled with naked women. A man stood in the center, his face contorted by what seemed to be a mixture of pain and pleasure as women engulfed him with their bodies. Disgusted, my blades screamed for bloodshed. Complying to their thirst, I moved swiftly, aiming to turn this house of wenches into a slaughterhouse. Suddenly an invisible hand grabbed me. I felt my entire being ripped through the fabric of space. I roared in pain. My vision grew cloudier and cloudier until nothing could be seen at all.

_No. Not again. Don't return me to that place.  
><em>

But luckily my vision returned. And so did something else that I haven't had for ages. A physical form. My blades still stuck out from my sides, but I felt a substance holding me together. I found myself inside a purple cell made out of material that glowed. Pangs of rage once again possessed me. Who dare pull me out of my reverie and entrap me in this material casing? Blades glowing scarlet once more, a monstrous screech escaped me as I broke through, shattering fragments all around. I found myself in a grim, dark treeline, filled with mysterious creatures and objects. Burning from within me, my lust for death took over once more. Luckily for me, several hooded figures to my right were just standing there, ripe for my reaping.

Indeed in my physical form I am slower. But in this realm, I am faster than anything witnessed by mortal eyes. The fleshbags were defenseless against me, and I decided to have a bit of fun. Peering into the hollow shells atop their quivering shoulders, I searched their worst fear. Finding and amplifying each one, the humans wailed and sank to the ground. I enjoyed watching them squirm.

_Yes. Suffer as I once did. Succumb to the darkness as I have._

I laughed, a screechy gravelly noise that sprung from my body. The fleshbags ceased movement, but I was hungry for more. And more came. My blades thirsty for blood, I sprung upon them. Punishing them for what was taken from me. More and more came, useless against the power of fear. I began to enjoy the scent of blood that filled the air. A wave of them came at me again, but this time, it was different. Rushing at them with my incredible speed, I felt my flesh being tugged at from every direction. Suddenly, I couldn't move, bound to one spot by an invisible force. Slashing and growling, I tried but to no avail. Closing my vision, I felt safe in the darkness, but I knew I was captured.

I felt them restrain me to something, a magical force that even I could not escape. Confined once more, forced to serve my prey. Again I am bound and tied. This time I am not wailing for light to cover me from the horrid darkness, but I am crying for darkness to cloak me from the wretched light. The monster I have become has engulfed me, and I am still all alone.


End file.
